Look Before You Sign
by Bunch Of Moyashi's
Summary: Pure Random, Im no good at summarys: Light is a nerdy boy who is jealous of his pet shinigami who is a model for 'Sexy Shinigami Weekly'. So he tries out for 'Nerdy Girl' magazine but ends up in a situation with a certain raven haired panda... Rated M but not in much detail.


**Hi, this is my first ever fanfic, just to let you know... i never wrote this one, the other two who share this account did, they wrote it in my note book in a double english lesson (im not in the same english class :(...). This was purely just for fun and it is the randomest thing ever (not between us three) but I hope you like it**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Death Note in any way, shape or form!**

**- Tash**

* * *

Light was a nerdy boy with a pet shinigami named Ryuk, Ryuk was famous for being the front page model for ' Sexy Shinigami Weekly'. Light was jealous of how much attention Ryuk got, so one day Light auditioned for 'Nerdy Girl'magazine as a strip model.

'Nerdy Girl' magazine loved him! They made him a regular model for a glasses range called 'Death Note', but what Light didn't know is that they tricked him into signing a bad contract!(**AN: Oh No!**)

This contract meant he would be nerdy and 17 forever!

The agency drugged Light with chlorophorm(**AN:Dont't ask, I had no idea what they were thinking, there mental, I only beta this story!**) and tied him up with a bow tie that said naughty, kinky things everytime Light moved. At one point LIght got anumb bum and made a bad choice of wriggling as an unsuspecting man passed by the room Light currently occupied. When Light moved the unsuspecting man heard "The feeling of friction against my clasp is almost orgasmic" sang the bow tie, the unsuspecting man mistook what was in the room as an orgy party.

Not having been touched in a very long time, the man felt like he had the right to join in this self-proclaimed 'Orgy Fest'. With excitement, he opened the door only to find Light sitting there fully colthed and alone...

The man tried to hide his dissapointment with a smile that could last long enough to untie the gag from Lights mouth "Sooooo... I guessed you heard that then?"

"Yeah... Actually... I-I liked it..." the awkward man crouched over Light and stroked his cheek as he said replied in a husky voice. Light liked this feeling the panda eyed man was bestowing upon him.

Lights face heated up as he tipped his head back and sighed "Your touch, L..." Light whispered "Makes me HORNITASTICAL(**AN:Now, please dont ask how one of my frieds came up with this... She was inspired in her english lesson I guess... Oh boy...**)

The other man now identified as L, giggled as he spoke "Its Ryuuzaki to you, Raito-kun...".

They set off the dirty bow tie as it sang "Chains and whips excite me!".

As L and Light stripped eachother of their clothes, someone or some people made there way down the hall way. Light and L got to the down and dirty for around 30 minutes, before suddenly the door swung open and him the wall.

A young woman named Misa Amane and a teenage boy named Nate River came shooting through the door and shouted "You've been punk'd!" followed by Mello, Matt, Sayu and Matsuda as cameramen.

Everyone stopped laughing and stood in shock as they found Light lying on the floor panting, as L sang "Don'cha wish your bow tie was tight like me! as he chocked Light, followed by Light shouting "Tighter Ryuuzaki! Tighter!"

"RYUUZAKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOI-" Misa Screamed, follwed by Nears interuption.

"- Sorry, its the next room guys! Out! Out! We got the wrong room!" Near shooed. Everyone ran out the room muttering apologies. When the Punk'd crew was gone apart from Near, he spoke with a smirk "... So, you guys want me to join in?"... Light and L agreed.

* * *

**DONE! YAY! I seriously dont get my two best friends but I love 'em anyway.**

**Let me just say this account is shared with my two best friends so if something weird comes up it MIGHT not be me. If it is i shall sign off my story with a motto... or something of that sort... Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear your replys and some good ideas for a short, snappy and catchy motto! Just make sure you add my name onto it so I know its for me!**

**Signing off for din dins - Tash (Pai-TASH-Elle, thats me!)**


End file.
